


Small Comfort

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comfort

“Think they’re the same?” Rose asked the Doctor as she stared up at the night sky. “Parallel universe after all, right?”

“Oh, there might be a few slight differences,” he replied, rocking on the balls of his feet, “but nothing you’d notice unless you were an expert.”

“Which Mickey’s not.” She smiled faintly. “He made the right choice, didn’t he?”

“Only he can know that.”

“But what do you think, Doctor?”

“I think Mickey did what he thought he had to do.”

The smile was brighter this time. “Can always count on you for a not straight answer, can’t I?”


End file.
